Episode 2434
Mikey Episode Number: 2434 Date: Monday, March 7, 1994 Sponsors I, Y, 7 Season 7: 1993-1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year 1994 {| border="3" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|How paper is recycled |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Big Bird introduces Yo-Yo Ma, who plays cello with two Honkers and a Dinger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|7 piglets |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Snuffleupagus is invited to jump on Big Bird's trampoline, and the Count decides to count how many times Snuffy jumps. He counts a total of 19 1/2 -- his last jump bounces him to the top of 123 Sesame Street! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A group of people form a human pyramid to illustrate top and bottom |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pencil box Y / y |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie approaches Bert in a harried manner, talking rapidly. Bert tells him to talk slower so he can understand him. Ernie says, slowly, that Bert's bread is burning in the oven, which causes Bert to speak in the same rapid, harried manner. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|At the harbor, kids learn about dolphins, and how to communicate with them using signals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Roosevelt Franklin shows that he knows the "Days of the Week". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"I in the Sky" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bip Bipadotta leads "Scratch My Back" as a song about two monsters named Jack and Jill who swear that they will always be there to scratch each other's backs. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Why Bears Smile" - a story of a bear who learned which body part to cover when sneezing. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids use a magnet to retrieve a jack. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A man sees a giant OUT, yells the word, and everyone runs out of it. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Panel Discussion: What is the Meaning if Life? (with Harvey Korman) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Cat block structure |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"The Rhymies at Sea" - Larry, Mary and Barry sail on a ship, which sinks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Junior has to jump across the pond to make the frog chorus. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wears socks on his ears and on his nose in order for Bert to guess which body part he's thinking of |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Y for Yak |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop, with Barney, Michael, Tina, Luci, and Shawn, sings "Apples and Bananas" after being figured out it was her who was making those munching noises. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: BURP |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash - Cinderella's Fairy Godmother tries to make a beautiful ball dress appear on Cinderella without success: the gown ends up on Kermit instead. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"In and Out Crowd" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Subway Train Empty & Full |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Alligator King |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and the Backyard Gang Scene | style="text-align: center"|Barney sings "Down By the Station" while the audience is his echo. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What if we celebrate Valentine's Day with chickens instead of hearts? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster finds a newspaper. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #7 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Saxophone Factory |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Capital I, he's quite a guy |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Snuffy announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, his Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Big Bird holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide